This invention relates to learning aids, and more specifically, learning aids of the type which may be used for teaching elementary arithmetic or other such subjects.
In the prior art, it has been known to provide learning aids for teaching children and adults arithmetic and other subjects as well. Early learning aids were essentially mechanical devices, such as that exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 925,716 which issued June 22, 1909. More modernly, it has been known to use large electronic computers programmed for the purpose of teaching arithmetic. For example, in an article entitled "The Development of Computer Assisted Instruction" which appeared in IEEE Transactions on Human Factors and Electronics in June 1967, the use of an IBM 650 computer programmed for teaching binary arithmetic is discussed. Further, it has been known to provide desk model learning aids for teaching elementary arithmetic, such as those learning aids exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,398 of June 15, 1971 and 3,947,976 of Apr. 6, 1976. Still further, it is known to implement an elementary arithmetic learning aid in a hand-held, battery-powered unit, which units have found their way into the market place under the trade name "Little Professor" manufactured by Texas Instruments Incorporated or "Quiz Kid" manufactured by National Semiconductor Incorporated.
While these prior art electronic learning aids are effective for informing the operator of the learning aid whether he or she has correctly solved a particular problem and may also report the operator's score for a set of problems, these learning aids do not "reward" an operator for each correct answer or for doing well on a set of problems by presenting a fanciful display by appropriate actuation of the segments in the learning aid's display device.
It was, therefore, one object of this invention to reward the operator for each correct solution entered into a learning aid.
It was another object to reward the operator after completing a set of problems, if the operator had done well.
It was another object to vary the reward according to how well the operator had done in the set of problems.
It was still another object to give the operator a visual disencentive for working problems incorrectly.
It is yet another object that the rewards and disencentives comprise preselected display presentations which occur at the display used to pose problems to the operator.
It is still another object that the display presentations include preselected actuations of the segments of the display device, the actuations being fanciful and ordered for positive rewarding presentations.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. A learning aid is preferably implemented by a microprocessor type integrated circuit which is interconnected with a keyboard or other data entry means and a display device. A microprocessor type integrated circuit is preferably utilized because of the attendant flexbility in actuation of the segments of the display device. The display device is preferably adapted for displaying numbers, annotator characters (plus, minus, divide or multiply signs), an equals sign and also a timing character, if desired. The timing character may be provided by a plurality of segments of the display device arranged in a generally circular configuration, for instance.
After each problem posed at the display is correctly answered (by the operator inputting the correct answer at the keyboard), the display is actuated to give the operator a positive, visual reward. In the following detailed description this reward is referred to as a "type C presentation" and generally is a "bull's eye" consisting of actuating all the G segments characters individually (and in sequence) followed by actuating all segments in the timing character. Thus, the travelling G segments might represent an arrow while the circular timing character, is its target.
After each problem posed is incorrectly answered, the display is actuated to give the operator a visual disencentive, which generally appears to the casual observer to be a random actuation of the segments of the display, in contradistinction to the fanciful, ordered "bull's eye" presentation. This disencentive visual display is referred to as a "type D presentation" in the following detailed description.
After each set of problems posed has been answered, the operator is given a visual reward or disencentive at the display depending on how well (or poorly) the operator did. In the embodiment disclosed, this is tied to the correctness of the answers entered by the operator: a type A presentation for all correct, a type B presentation for one wrong, a type C presentation for two wrong and a type D presentation for three or more wrong in a set. As will be seen, the type B and A presentations are progressively more complex and longer lasting variations on the "bull's eye" reward.